


Night and Day

by Leisey



Series: ML Reveal Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, ML Reveal Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: Chat Noir is in love, and who better to gush about Marinette to than Ladybug?





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Anyone who's read my ML fics knows I'm reveal trash, so how could I resist reveal week? I'm a bit late because I've been travelling, but I will get the week finished. Also, I'm really jet lagged right now, so I apologise if there's typos.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Day 1: Fluff. Please let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Much love,  
> Leisey.

Chat Noir always loved the night.

Night was when he patrolled with Ladybug, and when the two superheroes hung out on the Eiffel Tower once they knew their city was safe. Night was when he met up with Marinette on her balcony, too shy to approach her in the day as Adrien. Or she was too shy around his civilian self. Either way, the night was when they connected.

Falling for Marinette happened slowly. It occurred so gradually that Adrien didn't even know he was falling until he looked at her, her eyes lit up in mirth at a joke he'd pulled, her mouth curled into a smile, and he was struck with the realisation.

_Oh_ , he'd thought. _Oh, I love her._

His heart, which he thought belonged to Ladybug, had changed owners without him realising it. His Lady would always hold a special place in it. She was his first love, after all. But Marinette enraptured him, pulled him in with every smile, eye roll, head scratch and kiss. With every heartfelt conversation, where she would give him her undivided attention, no matter what time he turned up on her balcony.

Where Ladybug was fire, passion and freedom, Marinette was warmth, comfort and _home_ …And Adrien was so far gone, it was ridiculous.

As his relationship with Marinette changed, so did his one with Ladybug. Gone was his flirting and hand kisses; he reserved those for his Princess. Instead, there was still his puns, and a friendship that only solidified every time he and his superhero partner hung out together.

That said, he kept calling her ‘My Lady.’ Ladybug was stuck with that name. However, the feeling behind it was gone. It was simply a nickname for his best friend...aside from Nino, of course.

So he had a best friend he fought supernatural butterflies with, and a...well, he and Marinette hadn't labelled what they were to each other, but he liked to think she was his girlfriend.

And who best to gush about his probably-girlfriend than his best friend, Ladybug?

So on a clear and calm Parisian night, he and Ladybug sat perched on the Eiffel Tower, patrol done with and basked in a comfortable silence.

It was a night like this one, cloudless and illuminated by the full moon, when he'd first kissed Marinette. Struck by that thought, Chat let out a dreamy sigh.

“And what brought _that_ on?” Ladybug asked, from her position across from him. She sat leaning against one of the beams of the Tower, her legs stretched out in front of her. It was the first time one of them had spoken in ten minutes, and she was waiting for an answer with an expectant expression and a raised eyebrow.

Chat was perched similarly to his partner. He leant against the Tower, one leg hanging off and swinging, the other raised so he could rest his arm on his knee. At his Lady’s question, he grinned widely and couldn't help the delighted laughter that bubbled out of his chest.

“Oh, Bug,” he said, “I am in love.”

Ladybug started in surprise. “O-oh, really?”

Chat nodded, too caught up in his feelings for his probably-hopefully-girlfriend to notice his Lady’s strange reaction. “Marinette is so beautiful and kind. She’s so nice to all our classmates, and she's so talented; you should see her clothes designs!”

“Wait! Wait! She's in your _class_?”

“Yeah, but she's always nervous around me. Well, actually no, not so much anymore. Not since I started getting closer to her as Chat, anyway. She _used_ to be super nervous and tongue tied around me, but that's stopped. I kind of miss it, in a weird way; it was adorable.”

Lost in his thoughts of Marinette, Chat missed the look of realisation dawning on his Lady’s face. However, he didn't miss the bright flash of pink that meant Ladybug’s transformation had come undone.

He slammed his eyes shut and covered them with his hands. He hadn't seen anything, thankfully, but that came out of _nowhere_. The shock of it sent his heart racing and he was more than a little alarmed when he asked, “My Lady, what happened?!”

There was no frantic conversation with her kwami, or any kind of panic at all. Instead, there was a very familiar voice that said, “Chat Noir... _Adrien_ , please look at me.”

The surprise at hearing _that_ voice say his civilian name was enough for him to drop his hands and open his eyes. Gone was his Lady and in her place sat his Princess, a pink bug-like kwami floating at her shoulder. Without the magic of the miraculous protecting her identity, it was easy to see the similarities between the two. It was easy to tell that it was Marinette who had spoken, and not his spotted partner.

“Marinette...you're Ladybug,” Chat said in wonder, a large grin forming on his face.

“And you're Adrien,” she replied, smiling just as much as him. “It wasn't hard to figure out; there was only ever one person in our class that I was a bumbling fool around.”

He let his transformation go. Plagg surged out of his ring and floated over to the other kwami. “Hey, Tikki. Long time no see.”

“Nice to see you again, Plagg,” the good luck kwami greeted, before frowning in concern. “But we should retransform. It isn't safe for them to be their civilian selves here.”

“You're just as big of a worrywart as ever.”

“ _Plagg_.”

Adrien watched in wonder as his kwami sighed and said, “Tik’s right. You two should suit up.”

For once, Adrien wasn't in a rush to be Chat Noir. “Not just yet,” he disagreed, shaking his head. “I want to be Adrien for this conversation.”

“As much as I agree with you,” Marinette said, “it's cold up here without our suits and I'd feel more secure in my spots. But if you're looking for a place to talk, I know a nice balcony that could work.”

Adrien grinned and called out for his transformation. When he finished, he saw that Ladybug was standing across from him.

“It's so obvious now,” he said. “How could I not see it?”

Ladybug— _Marinette, holy crap, she's Marinette_ —shrugged. “It doesn't matter now. What matters is that there's a very important conversation for us to have.” He drew breath to reply, but she beat him to it with an exuberant, “Race you there, _Chaton_!”

She swung off into the night and grinning widely, he followed suit.

Ladybug didn't go straight to her home. Instead, she led him on a merry chase throughout the city. He nearly caught her numerous times, but she managed to stay out of reach. All he got from his efforts were giggles and trash talk for being too slow.

Their laughter echoed around the city, and many a civilian cheered and took photos as they went past. Chat was sure that many of them would end up on the Ladyblog by the next morning.

They reached the balcony above her bedroom at the same time and detransformed in a wave of laughter, filled with adrenaline from their impromptu game of tag.

Adrien didn't even stop to think. He stepped close to Marinette and drew her in for a kiss, savouring the surprised squeak she made when he did. Her lips were soft and familiar and he lost himself to them.

They had kissed numerous times as Marinette and Chat Noir, but this was different. This was them coming together with no secrets in the way. This was them finally seeing the full picture. Finally knowing who was under the masks.

Their kiss ended, but they didn't move from each other's arms. This was the moment, Adrien knew. The moment to have that important conversation they both needed to have, and to put all their feelings on the table.

But where to begin?

Before he could say a word, Marinette beat him to it. “I was such a stuttering mess around you because I had a giant crush on you,” she blurted out.

He blinked. Once, twice, three times. Well, he wasn't expecting that, but it was a good a place as any to start. “And the reason you _stopped_ being a stuttering mess?”

She smiled. “A black cat started turning up at my balcony and made me fall for him instead. I didn't act like a mess around him because he was my best friend and partner, but I fell all the same.”

He leant in to nuzzle her neck. “The black cat started coming because he wanted to know more about the cute girl in his class. Cats are curious creatures, you know.”

“And satisfaction brought it back?”

“And back, and back, and back, and back. I could never be satisfied of you, Princess.”

Yes, Adrien always loved the night. Especially nights like that one, where they exchanged kiss after mind blowing kiss. But the next morning, when Marinette greeted him with the same thing on the school stairs, regardless of the incredulous stares of their classmates, he found he loved the day just as much.

 


End file.
